


狐搅蛮缠的藏狐次方文学💛

by ifox



Category: JO1 (Japan Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-23
Updated: 2020-01-23
Packaged: 2021-02-27 06:21:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,667
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22372483
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ifox/pseuds/ifox
Summary: 谢谢藏狐次方在我梦里doi！第一次写车 不好看bmw
Relationships: 金城碧海&川尻莲
Kudos: 7





	狐搅蛮缠的藏狐次方文学💛

“莲？”  
金城碧海洗完澡从浴室里出来的时候，川尻莲已经侧靠在客厅的小沙发上睡着了，手里还微微握着游戏机的手柄，而电视上的RPG游戏的主人公正在原地无所事事。  
“莲，”金城碧海一边把头上的毛巾搭到肩上，一边又轻手轻脚靠近川尻莲，轻声说道，“睡在这里的话会感冒哦。”  
回应他的只有川尻莲平稳的呼吸声。  
金城碧海几不可闻地叹了口气。莲在自己面前总是一副这么无防备的样子，想到这里，万年的AI面瘫脸上出现了一丝笑意。他蹲了下来，忍不住伸出手揉揉那头柔顺的银发，又轻轻用手指拨开额前的刘海，好让自己端详面前的睡颜。  
舒展的眉眼，长长的睫毛，可爱的嘴边痣，唯一可惜的是眼睛下面又加重了的黑眼圈。  
果然是最近的加大训练量以及编排特别单曲的舞蹈特别辛苦吧，突然就很后悔回到公寓还要硬拉着他开荒新发售的游戏。  
金城碧海一只手覆上川尻莲的手，另一只手轻轻地把手柄从川尻莲的手里拿出放在一旁，忍不住又在好看的手上摩挲了几下。将川尻莲的手放好，又扶起他的上半身靠在自己胸前，然后一只手臂托着背部，另一只手臂托着后膝盖将整个人抱起，朝卧室走去。  
金城碧海掂量着怀里人的重量，不禁又寻思起这么纤细的身躯是怎么在舞台上有那么大爆发力的呢。

微小的颠簸还是把川尻莲弄醒了。他微微睁开眼，眼前修长的脖颈和鼻尖传来熟悉的气息让他瞬间明白了是个什么情况。  
“Sky…”他抬起双臂圈住了金城碧海的脖子。  
“抱歉，莲，还是把你吵醒了，我只是怕你着凉。”  
“没关系。”川尻莲又闭上了眼，小脑袋在金城碧海的脖子蹭了蹭，任金城碧海将他抱回房间。  
金城将川尻放在床上，想替他盖好被子，而川尻的手却环着他紧紧不肯放，藏狐般的小眼睛也一直盯着他。   
“怎么了？该睡觉了哦。”  
眼看着金城就要起身关灯了，川尻莲忙直起身子，亲了金城碧海一口。  
是苹果薄荷味的，像本人一样又甜又清爽。金城碧海一边这么想着，一边又被今天特别黏腻能撒娇的川尻莲弄得丈二和尚摸不着头脑。  
然后他感到川尻莲细长有力的腿盘上了自己的腰。  
“Sky，”川尻莲的小狐狸眼亮亮的，“我想做。”

软乎乎的嘴唇贴上了金城薄薄的嘴唇，川尻莲伸出舌尖去顶他的唇缝，又含住了对方的唇瓣。感到对方的无动于衷，川尻莲松开对方，歪着脑袋看着他，脸上全是不解。  
“明天还是照常的训练，莲需要好好休息。”  
“没关系。”川尻莲抬起裹着白袜的脚在金城的下体一下一下蹭着，“我想要你。”  
金城碧海眯起他的藏狐眼，一只手握住纤细的脚踝，俯下身，另一只手撑在川尻莲耳边用气声说道。“如你所愿。”

川尻莲的裤子被剥掉了，腿上只留下了白袜，黑色的针织毛衫被推到了胸部以上。金城碧海正用舌头在一边的乳尖上一会打着圈，一会又轻轻吮吸，而另一只手揉捻着另一边的乳尖。  
“嗯……”川尻莲舒服得用手抓住对方的肩膀，不自觉地挺起胸。  
细密的吻一路向下，吻过了马甲线，来到了阴茎。金城的大手一手把它包了起来，快速而有节奏地撸动起来。  
快感一点点积累，川尻莲的脚难耐地床单上蹭了起来，脚趾蜷缩。金城碧海又揉捏起两颗小巧的肉球，“唔……”川尻莲眼睛红红的，湿漉漉的，像是被欺负惨了。金城碧海又伸出大拇指在顶端小孔处轻轻一刮，川尻莲便整个人绷紧了，交代在金城碧海的手里。  
大概是太久没做了，乳白色的液体还有点浓，室内一下子充满了腥膻的气味。  
川尻莲仰躺在床上可怜地喘着气，金城碧海架起他的双腿放在肩膀上，俯下身跟他接吻，手上就着刚刚射出来的液体一点一点揉开下面的小穴，一根一根手指探进他的身体，慢慢抽送起来。  
一根、两根、三根手指进去，川尻莲在接吻的间隙用他的小奶音说道，“可以进来了…”

金城碧海一点一点地进入川尻莲的身体，慢慢抽送起来。川尻莲刚射过的性器又颤巍巍站了起来，对方慢慢磨过他的敏感点让他十分难耐，额角沁出了细汗。  
“Sky…”奶音又混进了一丝鼻音，“快，快一点…”  
川尻莲感到体内的巨物又胀大了几分，金城碧海再也收不住温柔，像个打桩机一样快速又有力地在他体内冲撞着。  
“唔嗯……”川尻莲蹙着双眉，眼睛全红了，湿漉漉的仿佛要哭了，细白的手指抓着身下的床单。  
“要抱……”川尻莲委委屈屈抬起双臂，金城碧海如他愿俯下身子抱住了他，感受川尻莲的双手在自己后背胡乱地又按又抓。  
“Sky…喜欢…”川尻莲被顶得话也说不完整，回应他的只有体内更加猛烈的冲撞，以及身上人的喘息。  
金城碧海最后重重地抽送了十几下就交代在了川尻莲的身体里，川尻莲也射出了第二股精液。两人交叠在床上小口喘气。看着被糟蹋得一塌糊涂的床单和衣服，金城碧海有些头疼。身下的小恶魔似乎察觉到了什么，又昂起头轻轻啄了他一下，又露出了他的必杀技眯眯眼笑。  
金城碧海只觉得自己完败，抱起对方朝浴室走去，洗个澡然后睡个好觉。


End file.
